This invention relates to an apparatus for practicing gymnastics under a controlled atmosphere, being of a type which comprises a base, a hood associated with the base, having an opening of a selected size, and defining an enclosure in cooperation with the base, a gymnastic implement placed within said enclosure, and a delivery means of delivering a heated air flow into said enclosure.
As is known, growing acceptance is met at gymnasia and aesthetic centers for the care of the body by apparatus of the kind specified above, which enable the beneficial effects of gymnastics to be combined with those to be derived from application of heat.
The problem that underlies this invention is to provide an apparatus as above which has such construction and performance characteristics as to provide improved slimming effect especially as regards reduction of cellulitis.